Distractions
by jibber59
Summary: He didn't mean for anything to happen. Didn't imagine that it would. But, it only takes a moment for things to go horribly wrong. OW story - rating for some adult language - as usual. Thanks to Marilyn Crawford for the suggestion!
1. Chapter 1

"So you figure the guys got an early start outta Walker's Ridge?" At least, that's what Chris assumed JD was asking him. It was hard to decipher exactly what was being said around the huge mouthful of food he was trying to work his way through. You'd have thought with Buck out of town, the kid would have slowed on his habit of devouring breakfast before his 'big brother' could steal half of it off his plate. Guess he'd been too well conditioned.

"Ezra's with them, so early is a relative term. Vin would have tried to get them going so as they could get back here before sunset, but I ain't holding my breath on that."

Josiah chuckled as he pulled up a seat to join them, setting his plateful of steak and eggs down. "No doubt it would be a challenge to rouse Ezra after a late night at the tables. And have to encourage Buck to leave the comfort of whatever companionship he found in order to get on their way would be a comparable trial."

"Better not have been any tables or companionship on this trip. They were there on a job, and that was full time."

It wasn't common for the men to hire themselves out to other communities for protection, but when Sheriff Taylor from Walker's Ridge telegraphed that he was going to be stuck out of town because of a family crisis they made an exception. The man had been of help to them in the past with a couple of prisoner transfers, so it seemed like a fair request. And when Chris discovered that a federal shipment cash and gold was going to be stored in the bank and that there would be only a novice deputy left to watch the town, he agreed to send three men to act as security for the couple of days the temptation was there.

"With the sheriff back, you'd think the boys would be itching to get back home." Josiah smiled as JD nodded agreement while shovelling more eggs into his mouth. The boy was going to choke if he didn't slow down.

Chris knew that while he would have been anxious to be on the road, these three wouldn't feel the same sense of restlessness. "Taylor isn't actually due in until later today, but once the money moves on, there is no real point in them sticking around. And," he glanced over to the clock on the wall, "the army escort should have taken over the responsibility and be on their way by now."

"Well, even with an early start, the boys won't be back till late. Doubt they plan to rush any." Josiah relaxed back into his seat, sawing away at his steak. "Nathan's scheduled to patrol this morning but will be sticking fairly close to town I think. I'm gonna be at the church if you need me for most of the day."

"Still working on the roof?" It struck Chris that structure was a never-ending project. Seemed fitting somehow that a church was taking an eternity to build.

"Just have to see how the spirit moves me."

JD was sopping up what was left of the eggs from his plate. "I'll be at the jail Chris. Got another mess of wanted posters in with the last mail and I was gonna see if anyone new or interesting is in the bundle. The last time…" he faded off when he realized he had lost Chris's attention. He turned to see what the distraction was, and saw the telegraph operator coming toward them, holding out a telegraph. The look indicated it wasn't good news.

"For you Mr. Larabee. From the deputy at Walker's Ridge." He scurried away, not wanting to be close to the reaction.

Chris looked at the paper, his face clouding over. "Shit. Just once, could they not stay out of trouble?" He looked at his colleagues quickly, then read the message aloud. "Two of your men need medical help. Badly injured. Come quick."

Josiah was on his feet before the reading was done. "I'll get Nathan before he heads out. Then get us saddled up."

"Someone has to stay here Josiah." They both looked to JD, who was frozen in place, clearly terrified by the odds. Two of the three needed medical. That meant there was a good chance Buck was hurt. Or worse.

Nodding reluctantly, Josiah relinquished his position. "Fine, you three go, but send word soon as you get there." He hurried out to update Nathan.

"No guarantee Buck was hurt JD." Chris wasn't at his best when it came to comforting people.

"You think I feel any better about it being Vin or Ezra? And why is the deputy sending this instead of whoever ain't hurt?"

"You can't assume it's because anyone is dead JD. We can't assume anything. Go get Milagro ready. I'll be right behind you."

Chris made his way to the telegraph office, sending notice back to the deputy, as well as letting Judge Travis know there was trouble. He would have Josiah talk to a few of the townsmen about lending a hand with keeping an eye on things until they could get back. By the time he made it over to the livery, Nathan and JD were both mounted up, and Pony was ready for him.

He looked over to Josiah. "Send you word as soon as we get there. You get some help around here. Don't exhaust yourself. We'll get back soon as we can."

"No idea from the message who was hurt, or how bad?" Nathan had to ask, even though he knew the answer. Chris just shook his head quickly.

"We'll find out when we get there."

As they started out, JD paused and looked back. "Since you're gonna be spending some time working on the church, you mind saying a few prayers while you're there?"

"Already working on it JD. Already working on it."

7-7-7-7-7-7-7

They pushed the horses as hard as they dared. It was a long day, but fortunately at least the weather was on their side enough to make travel tolerable. There wasn't much conversation along the way, with each man distracted by thoughts of what was waiting at the end of the ride.

Nathan kept a couple of bags ready to be able to offer whatever medical assistance might be needed he could at a moment's notice. Not only did the telegram not say who was hurt, but also left out little details like how, so he brought both. He would have bet money this was going to turn out to be a gunshot, since it was more than one man down. The severity was unknown. Anything from flesh wound to – well, to a hell of a lot worse. His mind kept running over the processes he might have to perform, trying to get himself ready for any eventuality.

It was a battle for JD to keep himself from running Milagro full out to get to Walker's Ridge. Knowing logically it made no sense to exhaust the horse was a totally different matter to being able to resist the impulse. Bad enough that two of his friends were hurt – but the not knowing was the worst part. He couldn't help feel a bit of guilt over hoping Buck wasn't one of them. It wasn't that he wanted anything bad to happen to Vin or Ezra. That would be awful. But it was going to be worse if it was Buck. He knew it wasn't right to feel that way – to favour one over the others, but he couldn't help himself. They were all friends, good friends. The best he'd ever had. But Buck was more. He was the brother he'd never had, and the idea he was hurt, or gone, was more that he thought he could handle. The sooner he knew what was happening, the sooner he might be able to breathe normally again.

Scenarios of what might have gone wrong raced through Chris's mind. Everything from a foiled robbery attempt to a skirmish over a poker game that got out of hand seemed to be reasonable options. Or the men could have tried to break up a fight or got caught in some kind of accident for that matter. Each option was as likely as the previous one. The problem was that the more he thought on them, the worse the outcomes became. And there was the nagging question JD had asked when they got word on this. Why had the deputy sent word? If two men were hurt, the third should have been notifying Chris. More scenarios. Could be that the third man was hunting down someone. Or was hurt as well, not critical, but too bad to send the message. Was dead. He tried not to think too much on the last one.

The jailhouse was easy to spot when they go to town. There weren't a whole lot of buildings there to have to choose from. As towns went, it was hardly a bustling metropolis. The crossroads location and proximity to the new rail line meant it was likely to grow, but that spurt hadn't really taken off yet. Chris was dismounting when the sheriff came out.

"You made good time Larabee. Follow me."

"What happened Sheriff?"

"Don't rightly know yet. I just got back into town myself about 20 minutes ago. Don't have the details, other than it was an attempt on the gold and cash last night. Four robbers – all dead. And you've got two men hurt. One with a shot to his arm and a graze to the head. Johnson – my deputy – tells me he woke up a while ago, and other than a hellacious headache seems to be ok. Other fella's worse off. Leg wound and gut shot. He's holding on, but only just."

JD couldn't contain himself. "Who's who? Who was shot?"

"The one who woke up is Tanner. Don't know which the other is. Haven't had a chance to see them for myself."

"The third?" Chris asked tentatively. Best answer, he was sitting with the wounded. Worst…

"Drinking himself into oblivion from what I was told. Johnson says he's blaming himself."

JD fought down the swell of panic. To him, that meant only one thing. Buck was shot bad, and Ezra had screwed up in some way to let it happen. The only thing keeping him from running ahead was the fact he still didn't know where they were headed.

The same anger was welling up in Chris. How the hell had Ezra let this happen? If he was blaming himself, that means he wasn't there last night, or wasn't focused on it. Which meant only one thing as far as Larabee was concerned, and he was going to wring the gamblers scrawny neck over it. Standish had gotten himself into a poker game when he was supposed to be standing guard.

"We'll deal with that later. First things first." Chris followed the sheriff into the boarding house.

"We set them up in here. Mrs. Chamberlain has been watching over them. She's a decent enough care giver, but they need doctoring." He led them to a back room.

Vin was in the first bed. He was pale, and definitely had seen better days, but didn't look like he was in danger of leaving them anytime soon. He turned his head at the sound, and grinned weakly at them. "Nice of you guys to come see us."

Chris smiled back, relieved to hear his friend's voice sounding pretty good under the circumstances. He took a couple more steps in and found himself slack-jawed when the second patient came into view.

Pain was evident on his ghostly pale face, even though he appeared to be unconscious. He was drenched in sweat, despite Mrs. Chamberlain's best efforts to keep him cool and wipe his face down. Several red-stained towels sat in a pail next to the bed, evidence of how much blood had been lost, and the fact he was still bleeding. The man looked to be a death's door, with one foot over the threshold.

"Ezra?"

M7-M7-M7-M7-M7-M7-M7

tbc


	2. Chapter 2

Nathan pushed past him, glancing quickly at Vin and seeing readily which of the two needed immediate attention. He squatted next to the far bed, offering a quick nod to the woman who was about to become his nurse, before cautiously peeling the bandages back. He cursed quietly and quickly pressed the compresses back into place, tightening the binding tape.

"I've got to try to get that bullet out and stitch him up. Looks ripped up bad, and it's infected."

"What do you need?" Chris didn't waste time second guessing him.

A miracle, but Nathan kept that to himself. "Alcohol, hot water. Bandages – lots of them."

Chris turned and almost tripped over JD, who had been motionless from the moment he saw Ezra lying in the bed. "Dunne! Move! Get down to the saloon and get a couple of bottles of something."

"Never mind Larabee." Sherriff Taylor spoke up. "You stay with your men. I'll get what you need."

Chris nodded curtly. He was too tense to move any more than he had too. Every muscle felt locked in place as he gazed back at the bed. None of this made sense. How could Buck have let this happen? "Sheriff, can you send Wilmington over here."

"I will if he can still stand."

"He's that bad?" That made even less sense. The sheriff just nodded. "If he can't, tell him to crawl."

They watched in numb shock as Nathan worked steadily at Ezra's wound. There was no movement, no reaction at all from the injured man, and given the amount of poking, prodding and cursing Nathan was doing, that scared the shit out of them. Chris finally had the presence of mind to approach Vin, staying as far away from Nathan's work space as he could.

"How are you doing Vin?"

"I'll be fine Chris. Couple of scratches is all."

He didn't believe that at all, but this was not the time to get into a debate. "Do you know what happened?"

Vin nodded, his gaze drifting back over to Ezra.

"The two of us were sitting in front of the saloon, watching the bank without trying to look like we were watching it, if you know what I mean. Deputy was sitting right in front, making it look like he was the only man guarding anything. Buck – well we thought Buck was watching things from the far end."

"And he wasn't?"

Ignoring the question, the tracker went on with the narrative. "Was getting dark. Ezra had just turned down what had to be about the tenth invite to sit in on a poker game when I spotted some movement in the shadows. We stood up, casual like, and started walking toward the boarding house. I waved a signal to where Buck was and a couple of seconds later the shooting started. Deputy dove for cover, but there wasn't much to be seen. Ezra took to running across the way to give the guy a chance. That's when he got hit in the leg. Dropped where he was. Tried to drag himself over, shouting out to – shouting out. They shot him again. I ran to pull him clear and managed to get one of the bastards at the same time. Then I felt the graze hit me. Next thing I knew, Ezra had fired off a couple of shots. Then Johnson took the last one down."

"He was shouting for Buck?"

Vin didn't answer.

"Tanner, where the hell was he? Obviously not where he was supposed to be."

The mumbled response was completely incoherent, and Chris was rapidly losing what little patience he had left. "Ain't asking again."

"The brothel."

JD let out a soft gasp, while Nathan scowled, showing he had been paying attention to the account while he worked. Chris's stone-cold silence spoke louder than any of the others.

"He came running when he heard the shooting."

"Hell of a lot of good that did." They all turned to look at JD, surprised by the venom in his tone. "Stupid, selfish, polecat."

"You must be talking about me."

Buck stood in the doorway, forcing himself to stand straight. It wasn't easy to do since he could barely focus. He averted his eyes when his gaze landed on Vin. It was a relief to see him awake and moving, looking a lot better than when he had carried him out of the street the night before. He was wishing he'd stayed on that optimistic view when he saw Ezra, and the bloody mess that surrounded him. It was all he could do to keep from gagging and losing his dinner – which actually had been nothing more than a God-awful amount of whiskey. The fervour with which Nathan was working scared the crap out of him.

Chris turned slowly, burning with anger. "You proud of yourself?"

"Didn't mean for this to happen."

"No shit. Doesn't really change anything, does it?"

"How's he doing?" Buck asked quietly.

"What the hell do you care?"

Buck looked like he'd been punched. "Of course I care Chris. Just because I fucked up doesn't mean-"

"Shut up. I don't want to hear it."

"But..."

"Tomorrow. Come back here tomorrow morning."

Arguing with that tone was a sure way to get yourself busted up, and regardless of how low he felt, Buck knew that wouldn't help out any of them. He turned on his heel and started out. He made it only a couple of steps before his path was blocked.

It was hard to listen to Chris direct that much anger at him. Harder still to see the bandages on Vin and watch what Ezra was going through. But none of that came close to the gut-wrenching pain of seeing the look in JD's eyes. The kid didn't say a word. He didn't have to. The anger, disappointment, disillusionment and just plain hurt was clear on his face. In one stupid action, Buck had wiped out every bond the two men had built. He tried to speak, tried to find something to say that could somehow heal some of this. Not surprisingly, no words came. 'I'm sorry' wasn't going to cut it. Wasn't even going to come close. He sidestepped JD and left the building.

7-7-7-7-7-7-7

Even in the first light of morning, the saloon was dark and dingy, with no spirit or sense of fun. It suited Buck's mood perfectly. He held on to the bottle he hadn't opened yet. He'd bought it the night before the when the bartender had been kind enough to tell him they couldn't sell drinks before noon. No law against drinking what he already owned.

He looked around at the shabby establishment. Bullet holes dotted the walls. The mirror above the bar looked to be the largest remaining piece of a long-ago shattered glass. The floor needed to be swept, and likely washed down with several gallons of soap. The same could be said for the tables. It was nothing like the saloon the team called their own back in Four Corners. Warm, friendly, safe. A family place, strange as that sounded. He was going to miss it. He was going to miss a lot about that town. Mostly, he was going to miss the people. Not just the team, but everyone that made the place come alive every morning. Tiny, who knew more about horses than any man he'd ever met. Clive at the barber shop, who knew just how to trim his moustache and get him cleaned up for an evening of entertainment. Mrs. Potter, always with a smile on her face. Mary, Inez. More bright smiles on the gloomiest of days. The ladies at Belle's. His smile faded. The ladies. It always came back to that for him, didn't it? He'd always had a way of feeling comfortable around them. Guess it was just the way he was raised. Never gave a second thought to the fact he spent most all of his spare time in their company. For some folks, that fact was damning enough.

But now, he'd gone too far. Spending spare time was one thing. But Tuesday night hadn't been spare time. It was working time. He'd had a job to do, and he couldn't remember a single point in his life when screwing that up had been so fucking stupid. Had gone so fucking wrong.

He raised his hand to the top of the bottle, pulling out the stopper.

"You plan on drinking every meal from now on?"

He hadn't even heard the kid come in.

"Goes down easier than the food does around here. You want a shot? Oh, never mind. You likely won't want to be drinking with me."

"Chris wants to see you."

"I doubt that."

JD didn't argue. "OK then. Chris needs to talk to you – that better?"

If anyone had asked a couple of days ago, Buck would have assured them that JD Dunne was nicest fella they could hope to meet out west. Nothing but optimism and enthusiasm. He had a feeling that along with all physical suffering he was responsible for, he'd managed to whip down that trait in the kid as well.

"Ezra?"

"No real change, but Nathan figures every minute he stays alive is a good thing. He says nothing critical was hit bad, but lost a lot of blood, and is running a fever. Thinks – maybe just hopes, the tea and poultice is helping."

The boarding house was the last place Buck wanted to be, and the one place he needed to be. He forced himself to his feet, ignoring the pounding in his temples the movement created. He took the bottle to the bar and handed it to the fellow cleaning glasses. "Hold on to this for me – I'm gonna want it later."

JD turned toward the kitchen area when they got to the boarding house. He was guessing Nathan could likely use a cup of coffee. He knew he could. They'd all had a long night.

Buck moved forward, slowing a bit when he got to the back room. Chris was on his feet immediately on hearing him, blocking the entrance to the room. "Not until we talk." He shoved him, none to gently, back into the hallway. "You got a side to this story I should hear?"

Buck shook his head. "None that matters."

"You were at the brothel." Buck didn't deny it. "They were counting on you to be up the street, watching their backs, and you were at the brothel." Chris's eyes were cold and black. His voice, level and quiet. The lack of any modulation made him sound almost inhuman, and a lesser man would have been quaking in his boots. Buck was struggling to not be that man.

"That's the size of it."

JD kept back. He wasn't stupid enough to step into a hornet's nest.

"I am going to give you one chance to give me an explanation as to just what the hell you were thinking."

"I wasn't. I wasn't using my head."

"Yeah, you were – but the wrong one."

"What so you want me to say Chris. It was twins. I got distracted. I mean, there were two of them."

Chris took the few steps he needed to be face-to-face with the man, pointing back into the room. "These two were supposed to be more important – or don't you see it that way?" Buck tried to come up with a response but couldn't. "Never mind this shit. Get out of here. I can't even look at you right now."

Unable to challenge any of it, Buck turned to leave. He stopped in his tracks at the shouts from Nathan.

"NO! Damn it Ezra. You don't quit on me now. Ezra, wake up. Stay with me."

Chris bolted into the room. Vin was propping himself up awkwardly, watching Mrs. Chamberlain pass cloths to Nathan as quickly as she could. They were being packed against the wound, which had started bleeding heavily again. Nathan continued to yell at Ezra while treating him, so Vin was left to explain.

"He started coughing. Got real bad and suddenly he was just groaned loud."

"Ripped open the stitches I put in him. I've got to try again, but he's already so damn weak." The healer remained focused as he spoke. "I'm gonna do what I can, but I don't think it's gonna be enough Chris."

"Get outta here Buck. You don't want to be anywhere near me if he doesn't make it."

M7-M7-M7-M7-M7-M7-M7

 _tbc_


	3. Chapter 3

"I need to talk to him Chris." There was a clear note of desperation in Buck's plea.

"No."

Buck stared in disbelief.

"All you want to do is sooth your conscience. Asking him – us – for forgiveness. And he'd be damn fool enough to give it to you if he could hear you beg. You don't get off that easy."

Silently, Buck turned and left. He passed by JD in the hall, who refused to meet his gaze. He left quickly.

"Chris…"

"Don't Vin. He doesn't deserve it."

"No, but maybe Ezra does. Ever think he may need the chance to forgive someone as much as Bucklin needs to be forgiven?"

"Don't call him that. That's a name for a friend, and right now he don't qualify. Besides, look at him. Ezra wouldn't even know he was there."

They went quiet, watching Nathan work frantically. Mrs. Chamberlain had remained by his side throughout the process, trying to keep Ezra cool, and passing more bandages over. Several tense minutes passed before Nathan leaned back in his seat. Only then did his hands begin to shake from the adrenaline rush. "Think I got it all patched up again."

"In time?"

"No way to know yet. The only thing we can do is wait it out." He stretched out, joints cracking at the movement.

"Go lie down for a bit Nathan. I'll stay here."

The healer didn't make a move. "Needs me close."

"There is a bed in the room next to this." Mrs. Chamberlain clucked motherly at him. "You want to be at your best to help your friend, then you go get some rest. You won't be but 15 steps away, so I think you can take the chance."

Knowing when he was on the losing end of an argument, Nathan slowly elongated himself from his stooped posture. "First sign of trouble…"

"Go. Rest."

Chris pulled the chair to sit between his men. He couldn't pull his eyes away from Ezra's shocking pallor. Shivers passed through from time to time - the only sign of life he was giving. The breathing was so shallow Chris felt the need to hover his hand over Ezra's face, waiting to feel the faint movement of air that barely appeared.

"He's made it this long Mr. Larabee. I don't think your friend plans on giving up." Mrs. Chamberlain stood. "I'm going to go make you something to eat. You think you can take a bit of my stew Mr. Tanner?"

Vin nodded. He'd had some of her cooking before this all happened. "Sure would like to try. You should get yourself some rest as well though ma'am."

"Don't you worry about me. I'll put my feet up for a bit once I get you two fed." She passed JD still standing in the hall as she left. "I'll bring some for you too."

"Thanks, but I don't think I could eat."

"Nonsense. Young fella like you can always eat." She patted him lightly on the cheek and headed to the kitchen.

JD leaned heavily into the doorframe. "He gonna be OK?"

Wishing he had the energy to lie about it, Chris just shook his head slowly. "I don't know JD. It doesn't look too good."

"Buck's leaving."

Chris didn't care right now. "Fine. We can deal with all this when we get home."

"No, he's leaving Four Corners. Told me on the way over. He'll go back now and help Josiah until we get back. Soon as that happens, he'll head out."

"Didn't figure him for running on top of this."

Vin settled back onto his pillow. "Not running when you're being pushed away."

"You seriously trying to tell me you're not mad about this."

"Hell no I'm mad. When I'm feeling better, I'm gonna haul off on him till he can't see straight. Don't mean I want him gone." He paused. "Don't think you do either."

"He was whoring around and you two got shot. Ezra's likely dying, and you think I should just forget the whole thing."

Talking to Chris when he was angry was a fool's choice. But, since he'd started, Vin figured he might as well go ahead. "First – don't write Ezra off so fast. He is one seriously stubborn son-of-a-bitch. Only man I've met who comes close to you on that front. And second – no. You won't forget this. None of us will. Least of all Buck."

This wasn't a call he wanted to make right now. Later, when things were back to normal, and everybody was back home, that was the time to talk this all out. Not now when tempers were short, and everybody was too tired to even spit. Didn't seem to be able to keep himself from thinking on it all though.

"You got an opinion on this JD?" He looked over at the far seat, where the young man sat just staring quietly at Ezra.

JD answered an entirely different question. "Buck isn't the only one who needs to apologize to him. I do too."

Chris took a closer look and saw for the first time just how thoroughly worn out JD looked. "What do you mean?"

JD struggled to keep himself under control. "I ain't proud to say this, but when we got here, and Sheriff said someone had let the others down –"

"You assumed it was him. Don't beat yourself up too hard JD. I made the same leap. Was ready to wring his neck for getting the others hurt."

"I just – I couldn't imagine Buck or you, Vin, making a mistake that would end up like this."

Vin answered JD, but he was watching Chris's reaction to the comment. "What – you think we ain't human? Everybody makes mistakes."

"Not like this one."

Chris agreed. "This was no mistake Vin, and Buck knows it. He screwed up and it damn near got you both killed."

"Enough." Nathan stood in the doorway. "I need some rest, Vin does and most importantly, Ezra does. So everybody just shut up for now. We can fight this all out later. I have no doubt we will. Chris, go somewhere, do something. You're too upset to be doing either of these guys any good. Walk, drink, fight, I don't care. Just don't get hurt bad enough that I need to fix you up. And don't hurt Buck either – least ways not yet."

7-7-7-7-7-7-7

The solitude of the church that usually provided comfort and solace today left Josiah feeling lost and alone. He dropped gracelessly into the front pew, staring at the altar, wondering why he had come here. He supposed it was to be away from the prying eyes and concerned well-wishers he encountered every time he walked through town.

He reached into his pocket and pulled out the now crumpled copy of the telegram from Chris. He didn't need to – it was seared into his brain. "Vin recovering, Ezra critical. Not promising. Buck's fault. Don't come." He set it down on the bible next to him.

Don't come. He knew why that had been added, and knew Chris was right. Someone had to be here. Someone needed to stay. And the truth was there wasn't going to be a damn thing he could do there that he couldn't do here, except be there to let Ezra know he wasn't alone. Even that, the others would take care of. Nathan would stay by his side until he was better – or gone. Chris, Vin, JD would all do the same. He didn't know about Buck. Couldn't begin to imagine what 'Buck's fault' meant, and couldn't bring himself to care that much about it either. There would be time to work that all out, and if need be, seek retribution.

Don't come. Why would he impose that restriction? He needed to be there. If Ezra was going to die, and it sure as hell sounded like there was a damn good chance of that, then he needed to be there. Needed to say goodbye. Needed to be sure things were good between them. Needed to see that face, that smile, one more time. There had been a time he wasn't sure that was going to happen. He'd let his friend down – badly – when the he most needed guidance and assurance. Josiah had no doubts that with the right words, the right support, Ezra never would have considered leaving town with Stutz's money a couple of months earlier. Ezra had long since forgiven him, all of them, over the treatment he'd received, reminding them of the fact that taking that money had actually saved his life. Josiah suspected he meant that in more than just the literal sense. None of that eased the preacher's guilt every time the event entered his mind. He couldn't shake that feeling that now Ezra needed him again, needed his strength and support, and once again, he was not going to be there to provide it.

"Lord, if you are still listening to me, and I can't imagine why you would be, I need to be asking a favour of you. A big one. We need that boy here, with us. Ezra may not have been one of your finest creations when it comes to following the ways of your commandments, but when it comes to being a friend, being a good and decent man, he's something special. He'd deny it, and there are times he'd be right about that. But we need him. Keeps us all on our mettle. Keeps us humble. Makes life a little more interesting. Can't imagine you need him more up there than we do down here."

He stood slowly, reaching for the paper from where it rested on his Bible. A soft breeze picked the sheet up and lofted it briefly before it fell back to the floor, skittering over to a small pile of debris that had been swept into a corner. Josiah watched it settle to a stop amid the rubble. He chose to take that as a sign that the news contained was no longer relevant either. He had to believe that.

Mary Travis was sweeping more dust away from the front door of the newspaper office. In weather this dry, it was a bit of a wasted effort, but at least it was something productive to do. She watched as Josiah passed by on his way toward the telegraph office. He'd been checking in regularly, even though he knew word would be brought to him immediately if there had been news. She pasted a smile on when she saw him raise his head and glance in here direction.

"Are you sending word to Chris?"

Josiah nodded, slowing his pace slightly. "I don't suppose I need to, but it feels like the only way I can be a part of this."

"You let them know we are praying for all of them. Everyone here is."

"I'll pass the word along. Sure they'll take comfort."

"You really don't know what happened, do you?"

"Only have the one message so far. Hoping for more the next time we hear."

Mary rested the broom against the wall, stalling for a moment to gather her thoughts. "Do you believe – I mean, how could Buck be responsible? You don't think he actually shot…"

"You asking as a friend, or for the newspaper?" Mary's glare answered the question. "No, I don't think he shot them. Message would have said he did it. But something went bad, and right or wrong, Chris is blaming Buck. If he's wrong, time will sort it all out."

"And if he's right?"

Josiah looked away, not liking the answer. "Then things could get real ugly, real fast. And what we have here is going to be done." He tipped his hat. "Best get moving long. I'll let you know when I hear more."

7-7-7-7-7-7-7

The day passed slowly. Nathan was up several times checking on Ezra and ordering Chris and JD to get some rest. Chris agreed, but made a detour on his way to bed, sending another telegram home to keep Josiah informed. He just wished he had something positive to say. Next stop was to ask Sheriff Taylor to ask him to order Buck not to leave town. Making it official from another source might mean Buck actually listened. He also suggested it would help if he could do something to keep the man sober. Wisely, Taylor made no promises.

There was soft and reassuring snoring coming from Vin's bed when Chris came back to the room late in the day. Nathan sat quietly on the far side of the room, leaning forward with his elbows on his knees and his head in his hands. Despite the rest he'd been able to get, he still looked wrung out. One look at Ezra answered why.

He kept his voice low to keep from waking Vin. "Any change?"

"Think the fever is easing back. Breathing seems to be easier for him and more steady too."

"So why don't you look happy?"

"You have a reason I should? He's not out of danger, just doing a bit better."

Chris lifted the small stool over so he could sit closer. "Better is good. And Vin seems to be on the mend."

Nathan just nodded.

"So, what's got you worried?"

"The things I can't fix."

"We know you do the best you can Nathan. Nobody expects miracles. Hell, just keeping us going as long as you have is damned amazing as far as I can tell."

The healer stood and stretched himself out. He stepped over Chris's feet, making his way quietly to Vin's bed. After watching for a minute to make sure things were as they should be he walked back, leaning against the window frame and gazing out over the town. Things were quieter around the dinner hour, but there was still plenty of activity. He wondered for a moment what day it was. Being more or less locked up in here had left him in a kind of limbo. When he finally spoke, his voice was barely above a whisper, and there was no effort to hide the discouraged tone. "That's not the kind of fixing I'm worried about."

"First you've really said on this. Been wondering what you thought."

"I just don't know Chris. Yeah, I'm mad at Buck. I keep thinking there's more to the story, and getting angry when there isn't."

"Got a telegram from Josiah warning me not to kill him."

Nathan smiled knowingly. "Sounds like our preacher."

"Not really. Wants that privilege for himself."

Ezra stirred slightly, bringing Nathan back to his side to cool him down. It took only a few moments until all was quiet again. He didn't take his eyes off his patient as he spoke again. "Buck's got a long road ahead."

"You ready to let him try?"

He thought about it as he twisted the water from a fresh cloth. "I've had occasion to make allowances for a lot of people in the past." He looked at the bed. "Including this one. So far, I've been pretty good about deciding who is worth another chance. Yeah, I'll ride with Buck."

"I'm not sure I can look past this that easy. Too much at risk."

"You two have a lot of history to lose on one mistake."

He was right. There was a lot there, and somehow that made this all worse. "It's because of that history I trusted him. With my life. And yours, and theirs. Look where that got us."

"Vin said it Chris. He's human. It was a mistake."

"I know. I'm trying to see it that way, but…"

"You have to make the call. If you can't trust him, I don't know that any of us will be really able to, not that we'd need to. But I have to say, I've seen a lot of people do a lot of things in the heat of the moment that they'd give their souls to change. Not sure you have the right to ask Buck for that price. 'Cause if you turn him out, I think you'll destroy him, if this hasn't done that already."

 **M7-M7-M7-M7-M7-M7-M7**

 ** _tbc_**


	4. Chapter 4

The bottle of whisky was still waiting for him, untouched, behind the bar. Sober, rational thought was needed now, and it was hard enough to concentrate on that as it was, without adding alcohol to the equation. Sheriff Taylor's friendly advice to stick around town was clearly not his own idea. Buck had just smiled sadly at the suggestion that he stay in the area 'in case there were any more questions about the situation'. Chris was less than subtle in delivering the backhanded order.

It was close to sunset when Buck decided to enter the lion's den again. Mr. Chamberlain gave him an unexpectedly sympathetic smile when he opened the door. "Your friend seems to be doing a bit better tonight. You go ahead back and see for yourself." Buck knocked tentatively on the frame of the back-room door. Chris made no move to turn, but Vin waved him forward to the point the second bed was visible. Chamberlain had been right. There looked to be a bit of natural colour back in Ezra's face, and the breathing sounded a bit better too. Nathan gave him a glance, then returned his attention to the bandage on Ezra leg that he was changing.

"No infection here Chris, and the fever is down more. I'm not guaranteeing anything, but if we have a quiet night, I'm thinking it's a good sign that he's going to get through this."

Buck watched the reactions play out. JD actually smiled for the first time since this all started. Vin shifted in his bed, making himself comfortable enough to be able to fall asleep for the night. And there was a distinct slump that came to Chris's posture – the sure sign of a man releasing pent up tension. Nathan stood up and walked past Buck to get some fresh towels, handing a smaller cloth to him on his way back. Buck looked at it in confusion.

"Thought you might want to wipe your face off." Buck reached up, surprised at the warm tears on his cheeks.

"He really going to be OK?" Nathan gave a small shrug, but there was a suggestion of a smile at the same time.

Chris still hadn't turned around, but he did finally speak. "JD tells me you are planning on leaving Four Corners."

"Can't imagine that I'd be welcomed there any longer."

"No reason for folks to find out what happened."

Buck couldn't believe Chris was making that suggestion. "That isn't the issue. Don't care what they think. Care what you guys do."

"Damn funny way of showing it."

"Being stupid ain't the same as not caring."

Chris stood and faced him. "Is in my book. You didn't care enough about Vin and Ezra to keep it in your pants for one night."

Buck took a step forward. "I will take what is coming to me on this for being stupid, or selfish or anything else you want to call it. But don't you dare say I don't care about them. About any of you."

"Running out on them? Leaving Four Corners without saying anything – running out on us? That's how you show you care? After talking about wanting us to forgive you?"

"I have never run out on anyone, no matter how much they may have deserved it Larabee."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

Nathan stepped between them. "You really think this is the time or place?" He was shoved aside.

"Stay out of this Nathan. I asked you a question Buck. Who deserved it?"

"You did. Or don't you remember all the nights I hauled your drunken ass home. Pulled you out of bar fights. You remember I took a bullet in the leg for you, and damn near took one from you a few times. Yeah, you had a reason to be pissed off at the world. But not at me. Now, yes. But not then." He was controlling the volume, but not the tone. "That's how you know I care about this team. And yes. I fucked up the other night. If you don't' want to trust me – I get it. If you don't want me around, I get that too. But I never asked you for forgiveness before and I **aint'** about to now. You're too hard-assed to give it. Doesn't matter though because it's not your call. It's Vin, and God willing, Ezra I need to hear it from."

"I'm willing to forgive Buck. Not sure about the forgetting end of things, and not saying I don't plan to take a solid swing at you when I'm up to it, but I gonna try to not hold this against you."

"Big man to say that Vin. I appreciate it."

"Ez will feel the same way."

Buck shook his head, not nearly as certain of that possibility. "God – I hope so."

There was too much at stake here for Chris to be willing to let it all go that easily. "You think it's gonna be enough – them sayin' you're off the hook?"

"No. Nothing is gonna be enough. I know that." He looked at the others, hoping someone might contradict him, and knowing there was no reason for them to. "I wish I could find a way to have this make sense, but it doesn't. I can tell you what I thought."

"We know what you thought." JD growled back. "Same as you always think."

"Yeah, that too. But I swear to you, I figured we were wasting our time. These guys always hit when the bank was open. Walked in, pointed guns, scooped the cash and ran. Waiting for them to show after dark didn't make sense. And since I figured nothing would happen…"

"You found another way to keep yourself entertained." Chris finished for him.

"Well, it sort of found me, but that sums it up alright."

Chris could tell Vin was about to comment but held out a hand to stop him. "Excuses and explanations aside, this is more than just that. This is about knowing you are gonna be there. Knowing we can count on you. Can you give me a single reason why I should give you another chance?"

"Because I deserved it far less when you gave me one."

"Ezra! Thank God." Buck thought he was going to pass out from the wave of relief that washed over him when he heard the words spoken.

"Please Chris. You have to." Ezra was moving as if trying to sit, and the pain stabbed through him.

"Ezra, stop. Relax. You have to stay still."

He kept trying, ignoring Vin's pleas. "This can't end things."

Nathan took a few steps to the bed. "Stop Ezra. Stay still."

"Please."

Chris stood close by, backing away only to make Nathan's work easier. "OK. Fine. Whatever you need. But just stay still."

Ezra stilled, but the damage was done. His breathing was short gasps, and he shuddered uncontrollably in pain. "You have to mean it. Buck needs to believe it."

"Just stop worrying about Buck and focus on yourself for a change."

Anything further he planned to say was cut off by a look from Nathan, who then turned his full attention back to his patient. "You stupid stubborn SOB. Can't make anything easy for me, can you?" The soft tone belied the words. Nathan loosened the bandages to check on the wound, and sighed softly. "Don't think he tore anything, just pulled some. Shape he's in, that's bad enough though." He reached over for a fresh cloth, but Chris took it away, wiping Ezra's face himself.

"You hear that? You have to take it easy. I'll talk to Buck – just talk – so long as you promise to do what Nathan here tells you. Deal?"

Ezra closed his eyes, nodding weakly. He managed to whisper out another faint "please" before passing out again.

Chris stared down, watching the painfully slow breathing and feeble twitches. "Don't do this Ezra. Don't quit. You got more fight in you." He turned, walking slowly from the room as he sorted the last few moments in his head. When he reached the door, he turned back. Buck hadn't moved, still watching Ezra with a look that surpassed stunned disbelief.

"Buck?" Chris called quietly. "Let's go get some food." After a moment, the two friends walked out together.

7-7-7-7-7-7-7

"He's right. You deserve a second chance."

Buck nursed his beer as the two men sat in a dark corner of the saloon. JD had followed them over, but stood at the bar, not invited to join, and not willing to either.

"Can't say that I'm sure I agree on that call."

Chris actually smiled a little. "Doesn't matter. You get it anyway. It's your choice as to what you do about it."

"I can guaran-damn-tee you I won't be making that mistake again."

"Probably not. You'll find a new one." He held up a hand to stop the comment. "We all do Buck. We're all human. Vin tried to remind us of that, but I was too riled to hear him."

"Us?"

"You still have some fence-mending to do with JD."

Buck looked over at the dejected figure leaning against the bar. "Hurt him near as bad as the other two."

"Maybe worse. Bodies can heal faster than spirits do. This did a hell of a job on him."

"Never asked to be any kind of hero."

"Sure you did. The minute you took him under your wing, you took that on. Longer you wait, harder it's gonna be." Buck moved to stand up but was stopped by a hand on his arm.

"Need to say something else. Something I should have said a long time ago. I know what you did for me. Know what likely would have happened if you hadn't been there. Ain't proud of that time, but I can't change the past. None of us can, or life would be a lot easier. What I can do is learn from it. And what I learned, and still manage to forget sometimes, is how important friends are. So – thanks."

It was the first time since this started that Buck actually felt like there was a chance things might work out after all. "Weren't nothing."

This time he did stand up, trying to appear casual as he approached the bar. He leaned next to JD, without looking directly at him, and signalled for another beer for each of them. The younger man shook his head, turning his down. There were a couple of minutes of silence. Buck was about to give up when JD spoke.

"Still mad at you."

"I know."

"Disappointed too."

"I know."

"Don't know what I'm supposed to do about it."

Buck finally turned and looked. "You ain't **supposed** to do anything. Question is, what do you **want** to do?"

"I want to pretend like this never happened."

That got a small chuckle. "We'd all like for that to be true. Don't see it working out."

JD sighed, relenting slightly. "I don't want to be mad at you Buck. Near makes me sick to my stomach feeling like this. When I thought it was you that was hurt, when the sheriff said someone was real bad, I just felt busted up inside." He looked up at his friend, wanting to say more, but afraid of where it could lead.

"I don't know how many ways I can say I'm sorry kid. Sorry that it happened, that you got scared. All of it. Mostly though, I'm sorry that I lied to you all this time, even though I didn't know I was doing it."

JD looked at him with clear confusion. "How have you been lying to me?"

"Seems I've been letting you think I was something more than I am. I'm no hero JD. No bigger than life perfect anything. Sure as hell not like one of those fellas you read about in them books of yours. Nothing special about me, and I'm sorry I let you think otherwise."

"Both know that's not true. Even if you messed things up here, don't change the rest of what you've done. What we've done. I kinda like thinking we are all something special. Guess what I have to stop thinking is that that makes us – any of us – perfect."

"That'd be a good start."

JD looked down at the bar again. "Guess it's not just you I'm mad at. Mad at me too, for letting myself live in a make-believe world. I know real life ain't like that. I just keep thinking we've all been lucky about this for so long, and I don't want that to change."

"That's normal kid. No crime in wanting your friends to be safe."

"Was mad at Ezra. Thought this was his fault, that he got you hurt."

Buck was sad to realize that notion - the idea they would assume Ezra was to blame - didn't surprise him. Now that he had some first hand experience of what it felt like then the others were truly and deeply pissed off, he wondered how Ezra managed all this time. "He doesn't need to know that."

"Maybe not, but he needs to know I ain't gonna think like that no more. Gonna start looking at people for what they really are, not what I think they are or should be. He needs to know that."

"What say we go over and sit with him a while, and you can tell him when he wakes up?"

JD finished off his beer. "I'm still mad at you."

"Yup. You figure that's gonna ease up?"

"Yup." JD echoed reflexively.

Buck couldn't fight back the smile. "Soon?"

"Not too soon, but it will."

"I can wait."

 **M7-M7-M7-M7-M7-M7-M7**

 ** _tbc_**


	5. Chapter 5

"I get we all want to be here, but it's not right to leave Josiah on his own any longer." Chris didn't think he should need to point out the obvious. "He's been the only one standing watch at home for almost 5 days now. His telegrams are getting a bit – guess Ezra would call it cantankerous." They were in the sitting room of the boarding house. Mrs. Chamberlain was watching over Ezra while she tidied the room. Vin joined them, relieved to be up and moving around again.

Buck wanted to fight him. He wanted, needed, to be here when Ezra really woke up. Not this drifting in and out of sleep, but awake and alert. He had to talk to him and didn't want it to wait a day longer than necessary. The problem was, he didn't feel in any position to make demands. Chris – all of them – needed to see he was a team player. He couldn't make a selfish decision, no matter how much it was tearing him up.

JD nodded his agreement, but Nathan balked. "I'm not going anywhere yet. Neither is Vin."

"I'm perfectly able to ride –" he cut himself off. Why was he arguing to leave when this gave him the excuse to stick by Ezra's side? "Although I do feel a might tired still."

"Relax Vin. Don't expect you to leave yet. You get a few more days."

Buck stood. "I can have my gear packed up and ready for morning. You willing to ride back with me kid?"

JD chuckled lightly at the tentative tone. "Guess I've had worse company."

"And you'll have it again." Chris looked at them. "JD will ride with me tomorrow. You stay put Buck." If the reason for Buck's confused look hadn't been so heart-breaking, Chris would have found it almost comical. "You aren't gonna be much good to any of us, including yourself, till you have a chance to talk this out with him. Once Ezra is up to that, you can head back."

"I'm gonna need a way to get these two back. Neither will be riding for a while."

"I can ride." Vin challenged Nathan's plan. He was ignored.

After a moment of thinking things through Chris had it figured out. "I expect Josiah is going to want to come down here to see things for himself. Might be a good idea to him and Buck separate until he sees for himself Ezra's ok. I'll send him with a buggy that you guys can ride back in when everybody can travel. Any idea how long that might be?"

Mrs. Chamberlain stepped into the doorway. "Sooner than you might guess. Your friend is awake." She was almost knocked down by the rush from the room, with Vin taking things a bit slower at the back of the crowd.

"You'll have to forgive them…"

"Land-sakes, what for? I'd be excited too, in their place."

By the time he was in the room JD, Chris and Nathan had settled around the far bed. Vin made his way to the same spot, popping his head over JD's shoulder. "You awake for good this time?"

"I shall make the effort, though fatigue still pulls at me."

"It will for a while Ezra." Nathan cautioned. "You were one mighty sick gambler for a spell."

"Were we successful in our efforts?"

Chris had rarely been happier to hear that southern drawl. "Bank wasn't robbed, if that's what you're asking."

"Good guys lived, bad guys died. I'd say that counts as successful." JD added.

Ezra closed his eyes again but continued to question the situation. "We remain in Walker's Ridge?"

"Nathan is kind of insisting on that for both of us. Seems to think we can't handle a couple of little holes being poke into us. Like that hasn't happened before."

"With frightening regularity." The effort to smile seemed to tire him even more, but the look appeared genuine.

"OK, much as we are all glad to have you back, you shouldn't have all these visitors. Talking is gonna tire you out even faster." Nathan signalled for the others to leave.

"No. Please. I shall refrain from extensive contributions, but I would prefer you to stay, for a few more moments." He knew how needy he sounded and couldn't bring himself to care. He could tell from how he felt, not just the pain but the frailty and fragility, that this had been close. Too close. He didn't want to be alone and was a bit surprise that it didn't bother him that they would see that.

"You think you can keep your eyes – and your mouth – shut?"

He closed his eyes at Nathan's question and clamped his lips together. A few seconds later he opened one eye tentatively and saw the others grinning at him.

"Yeah, that's what I figured. We'll stay as long as I figure you can handle it."

"One question before my sojourn into silence? I have not heard the dulcet tones of Buck's voice, although I am certain I see him hovering in the shadows.

Buck took a small step closer. "Wasn't sure you wanted to hear from me Ezra. Wouldn't blame you."

"As I know our healer will intervene when he believes I am overextending myself, we shall postpone our in-depth conversation. Suffice to say for now I am pleased you are here."

"OK – that's enough out of you." Chris cautioned him. "I was just letting the men know that JD and I are heading back to Four Corners tomorrow. Nathan and Buck will stay with you and we'll send a buggy to get all of you home as soon as we can."

"That sound's wonderful."

"Hush."

"Fine, I shall hush." He had comments he would like to have added to discussion but knew he would be reprimanded again for the effort, not to mention it would have required more energy than he felt he was willing to put into the attempt. Ezra closed his eyes again, taking comfort in the soft buzz of conversation that was going on.

It had been several minutes since he had promised to remain silent, and to their astonishment, had done so. "Ezra?" Vin spoke softly. "You still awake?" There was a vague mumble, but no real response. They all turned to Nathan for reassurance.

"Just sleeping. Healing sleep. I'd guess a week before he can handle a buggy ride home, maybe a bit more."

"OK. We'll go with what we were saying before. Get a good sleep JD – we'll head out early. He turned to speak to Buck. "Guessing that wasn't enough of a talk to work things out? I assume you still want to stick around."

He wasn't expecting to be given a choice in the matter. "Would still rather stay, if that works. I can – I can watch their backs. Just in case any of that gang might still be around."

"Likely would have showed up by now, wouldn't they?" JD wondered about the concern, but Chris understood. Buck needed even the illusion of protecting them now.

"Kid's probably right, but it never hurts to be sure."

Vin settled back on his bed, sitting with his back against the wall and legs up. It felt good. Maybe he was still not fully healed after all. "You know, I've been wondering about that."

"'Bout what?"

"If we got the whole gang. Something feels off about how this all played out." Buck fidgeted in his seat at the words, and what he saw as the implication. "Not what I mean Buck. Well, not exactly."

Chris had learned to listen to Vin's intuition. He usually had a pretty good understanding on things. "What's eating at you?"

"Buck getting distracted that way. It doesn't fit." He looked directly at his friend. "I get that you have an eye for the ladies, and the temptation gets the better of you sometimes, but I don't see you going searching when you knew we had a job to do. Am I right? What did you mean when you said the entertainment found you?"

Buck hesitated. "Well, what I said. They came over to me. Least, one of them did. Started flirting and all. Second showed up a minute later and – well, you know what happened. It was just a bit too much for me to say no to, and since none of the other robberies happened after the banks were closed, I figured there was no harm." He glanced over to Ezra. "Figured wrong."

"Now cowboy, I don't want you takin' this the wrong way, but you've bragged on the fact you've never paid a lady before. That still true?"

Figuring he was in no position to be offended, he merely nodded his response to Vin.

"OK, again, no offense intended, but does that sound wrong to anyone else?"

Nathan was the first to agree. "Assuming Buck's companions were – shall we call them professionals? – it doesn't seem right they'd be tracking someone down and offering their services for free."

JD was lost in the images playing in his mind for a moment. "Yeah," he said with a slightly wistful tone. "I would think they'd have no trouble finding men to pay good money for the company."

"Steady JD." Nathan chuckled lightly when the young man blushed.

Chris was following Vin's logic. "So they wouldn't be giving it away. You're thinking they were paid, just not by Buck. Someone wanted him distracted."

"And Ezra. He must have turned down a dozen invites for poker, and at least half of them came from one man."

All Buck heard in that was that Ezra had turned away his temptations. He'd obviously learned his lesson from the Stutz affair.

"Buck? You hear me?"

"Sorry Chris, I was just thinkin' on what you said."

They were all looking at him. JD helped by repeating the question. "So, do you figure it was your famous animal magnetism, or were they in on it?"

"Much as I'd like to think it was all about me, I'd say I was set up. Doesn't mean I had to fall for it though."

Chris waved it off. "We can have that discussion some other time if you want to. Don't think we need to since I doubt I can say anything new that you need to hear. Maybe the others will feel different, but you can take that one at a time. In the meantime, we need to find those two and figure out if they were in on it, or just hired for the night."

"My money is on hired, since I've seen them still around town. Shouldn't be too hard for me to find them again and have a little chat."

Vin had it figured the same way. "Nathan, you think you could see your way clear to letting me wander over to the saloon tonight? Want to see if the fella so keen on playing cards with Ezra is still around."

It wasn't what he would prescribe, but knowing Vin would go with or without permission, he figured if he could set come conditions, it wouldn't be too drastic a step. "Stay put here until tonight, and Chris goes with you. Thirty minutes, then you come back whether you found him or not."

In answer, Vin slid down flat on the bed and closed his eyes. The others took the hint and headed out.

7-7-7-7-7-7-7

It was noisy and a bit frenzied in the saloon, but nothing more than would be expected on a Saturday night. There were a couple of poker games going on, and while Vin recognized some of the players, none was the man he was looking for. Buck sat alone at the far end of the bar, watching the ladies come and go. A few had stopped by, flirting and whispering. He played along for a bit, but after speaking with them, they would shake their heads and move onto more promising prospects. None seemed to know, or at least be willing to share, any details on the twins.

As it grew later Chris stood and wandered over to get another beer. He sidled up next to Buck. "Think maybe they're booked for the night, or working out of the other saloon?"

"Possible. They may be looking to avoid me. Maybe you should do the asking." Chris didn't look any too pleased by the suggestion, and quickly formulated an excuse.

"Need to get Vin back to bed before Nathan comes hunting for him. He's already past time."

"Coward."

Chris didn't argue the call. He closed in on the table, signaling Vin to leave. "I'm fine for a while longer."

"Nathan will tie you to the bed if you don't follow the rules. You can try again tomorrow night."

They walked slowly down the street, enjoying a bit of the night air and comparative quiet on the street. Chris was about to cross when Vin grabbed at his arm.

"You ok? Something wrong?"

"That's gotta be them." Vin nodded to point out two women walking to the saloon. He pulled his hat lower to cover his face and began to walk drunkenly toward them and spoke loudly with slurred speech. "I think we should be havin' fun with all that money we won. No point saving it for the wives back home – they won't care."

Chris growled softly. This was not in his evening plan, but he had no choice other than to follow Vin's lead at this point. "Ladies are back at the saloon. We're going the wrong way."

"Nah – these two look like they could show us a good time. What say ladies, how about it?" He shifted to block the sidewalk and Chris moved in quickly to finish the trap.

"Yes ladies." The drunk act disappeared. "Just like you did for our friend last week."

"Don't know what you are talking about mister, and if you don't let us pass, we'll shout for the sheriff."

"Go right ahead. Sure he'd like to arrest a couple of accomplices in the robbery."

"Damn it Bette, I knew they'd figure it." one blurted out.

"Shut up Sally. They're guessing."

Chris stepped in closer. "You were hired to keep Buck occupied. From the look on your faces, I'd bet you thought it was a prank of some kind."

"We didn't know he was a part of the robbery until he threatened us to keep our mouths shut. We just figured it was a put on is all, like you said." Sally could hardly shut up once she started.

Bette sighed in resignation. "She right. Besides, Buckaroo there was kind cute, so it wasn't the worst job we've been hired for."

"Who?"

"He didn't exactly leave us a calling card."

Chris didn't buy that. "Who?" There was much more snarl to his tone this time.

"Fella's name is Trent. He's long since outta town."

He took Bette by the arm, and Vin did the same with Sally. "We're going to have a little chat with the sheriff, and you are going to tell him everything you know, including where this Trent might have gone. Understood?"

Any fight they might have had in them disappeared as Buck walked toward them.

"Pleasure to see you again ladies." He smiled with no warmth at all.

"It could be." Bette's voice went several levels beyond suggestive. Sally groaned quietly.

"Give it up sister dear. We should be grateful these guys don't want to kill us."

Chris snarled again. "What we want to do and what we will are two different things. Get moving before that changes."

 **M7-M7-M7-M7-M7-M7-M7**

 ** _tbc_**


	6. Epilogue

Ezra was propped up a bit higher by extra pillows and listened attentively as Buck filled him in on the events of the day before. Chris and JD had headed out early – Ezra vaguely recalled their well wishes as he tried with little success to rouse himself from his slumber. The day had passed with him in that state, and he was now, he thought, ready for company. Nathan and Vin were sitting down with the Chamberlains having dinner, giving the two men some privacy at Buck's request. He was heading out himself the next morning and wanted to try to set things back on track before, if that was possible, before leaving. He started by filling him in on the twins unwitting complicity in the robbery.

"Wanted poster is being put out on this Trent fella. Chris let Judge Travis know, and it looks like there's gonna be a good price on his head."

There was no mistaking the look of disbelief on Ezra's face. "That is the end of it? A report to the Judge and a wanted poster?" It wasn't that he was offended. He was, truth be told, relieved that the entire team hadn't saddled up, blood in their eyes and vengeance in their hearts. It wouldn't be the first time personal feelings had interfered with better judgment, and the thought that any of them might be hurt seeking to balance the scales on his behalf was far to chilling for him to accept.

"For now. Don't worry about that Ezra. Time comes we get a solid lead, and this bastard is going to pay just like the rest of them done. Right now, we'd just be chasing our tails, and with you two hurt, and Nathan fixed on taking care of you, we aren't exactly at full strength."

"By my calculations that still leaves four strong and capable lawmen." Buck appreciated Ezra's ongoing effort to show his support and trust. He didn't understand it, but he sure as hell was grateful.

"We still need someone at home, and I think the others might still have a few issues on riding out with me." He held up a hand to silence the anticipated objections. "Won't say it doesn't bother me, but I get it. Nobody seems to want me to leave, and I gotta believe things are going to get better. Feels like they will."

"If there is a way I can assist in that process, I shall endeavour to do so I assure you. Might I assume you intend to be amoung those who ultimately will seek to bring this Trent cretin to justice?"

"I'll admit to the fact I want payback not just for what happened to you and Vin, but I ain't keen on having my pride hurt like that either. Imagine, paying women to sleep with me. That's nothing less than insulting." Try as he might, his tone didn't fully match up with the words.

Thinking it was best to move on from the assignment of blame, Ezra turned the subject back to the nature of the crime, recognizing the principle from some of his less scrupulous actions from his younger days. "So, it was an elaborate scam. Far more creativity than one might expect from commonplace miscreants. How creative of them. Divide and conquer is always a viable strategy."

"Didn't really work out for them."

Ezra shrugged, instantly regretting the action. "There were flaws in the application."

"Yeah. Only one of their targets proved to be weak enough to fall for it."

"Given the description I have heard of the ladies in question, I would hazard such a fall was inevitable, and at least the landing was soft."

"Wasn't soft at all Ezra. Don't go dismissing this. I was a damn fool and almost got you killed because I couldn't say no."

Having this discussion now wasn't what Ezra had planned on, although he knew it was inevitable when he woke to find Buck was his only company.

"You are not the first man, nor will you be the last to succumb to temptations of the flesh. My sins have always been more mercenary in nature."

"Maybe, but you didn't fall for this one. You stuck with the job and turned down invite after invite to play poker."

Ezra found himself admitting to Buck what he had acknowledged to himself the night this had happened. "I might well have been at the tables had Vin not been stationed next to me."

"Thanks for sayin' that Ezra, but I think we both know that ain't true."

"You have unwarranted faith in me."

"Seems mighty warranted in my eyes. I'm the one that can't control myself. Funny, ain't it? All this time Chris and the others have had it wrong."

This offering support in the face of self-doubt was a new concept for Ezra, and he didn't think he was doing it very well. "You do realize that my perceived character reversal is due in no small part to the influence you have had on me over these last months."

"Good of you to say so, even if it's a lie."

"Come now Buck, have you ever known me to tell a falsehood?"

"Daily." Buck responded instantly.

Ezra grinned his acceptance of that. "I suppose I must acknowledge my tendency toward exaggerations, obfuscations, canards and the occasional misrepresentation. But on anything important? Anything like this?"

"Ain't too many things like this, but no. I don't doubt but that you think it's truth."

He tried to push himself into a sitting position but didn't have the energy. Buck pushed him back easily. "Nathan will skin me alive if you start bleeding again. Sit still."

"Buck, I have been on the receiving end of distrust and suspicion all of my life, usually well deserved. Therefore, I speak with a voice of absolute assurance when I tell you that it can and will devastate you if you let it. You, however, are fortunate enough to have what I did not. **Six** friends who ultimately will stand by your side and sustain you when you feel you least deserve it. I cannot assure you that there will not be some residual anger and doubt on occasion, but the mere fact that you continue to berate yourself so soundly over this will limit both the need and desire to take similar action."

"How could you stand it Ezra? When we all doubted you so much. I can hardly hold my head up."

"That was a situation which was hardly novel or unforeseen. Coping with it was simplified thanks to my possession of an armour fabricated from a lifetime of deflecting such resentment. It provided a form of immunity to the condescension and disdain that was common. You have never needed such protection." He smiled. "As it turned out, I was not immune to the simple act of clemency. Being offered a second chance for what I believe was the first time in my life, opened a chink in the armour." He tried with limited success to stifle a yawn.

"I'm doing it again. You need to rest and I'm here jawing at you. We can talk more when you get back home. I'm riding out in the morning. Imagine Josiah will be showing up in a couple of days, and of course Nathan and Vin are staying."

"Yes. I am aware of the plan." He yawned again. Buck slid a pillow out and helped Ezra lie back flat. "Buck, I am willing to discuss this, or any other matter you choose on my return. But we do not have to. I have no issues with you. It would be the height of hypocrisy for me to chastise another for actions I have committed myself. And, as I indicated, it is also unnecessary."

"I appreciate that Ezra. I'm gonna prove you ain't makin' a mistake. Still having your trust is worth more than you could know."

He stood and left the man to get some sleep. When the door closed, Ezra opened his eyes and gazed at the empty space. "Believe me my friend, I know only too well."

 **M7-M7-M7-M7-M7-M7-M7**

 ** _THE END_**

 _Want to take a moment to offer my thanks to Hollie733, MAC, millie2077, , larafrank, kfrau, Kellya, NotTasha, westernmelody and multiple guests who gave feedback and flattery. I apologize to anyone I omitted here – I love you all. Even those of you not totally in love with me! I wasn't entirely sure about how this would be received by the Buck loyalists, so it was wonderful to hear from you._

 _Special shout again to Marilyn for the idea. Working on a sequel to this, but I have so many other ideas playing in my brain right now, that remains in the formation stage at this point. It is starting to click though so you may see it soon. And if not that, I promise something will show up from me. Regarding the sequel I can only recommend patience. Or of course, writing your own version!_


End file.
